Tyler Cutebiker
|image = S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 03.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Will Forte |inspiration = |fullname = Tyler Cutebiker |alias = Cute BikerTyler's character sheet |birthday = Late 30s – early 40s |occupation = Love God groupie Mayor of Gravity Falls |alliance = |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Tyler's mother (mother) |pets = |friends = Manly Dan Tambry Lazy Susan Love God |minions = |enemies =Gideon Gleeful Bill Cipher |likes = Enthusiasm Watching fights Wearing cutoff jean shorts Ensuring the fiscal and infrastructural long term stability of Gravity Falls Cheering for Manly Dan Early Christmas shopping Sev'ral Timez Gideon Gleeful (formerly) Love God |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Git 'em! Git 'em!" |signature = }}Mayor Tyler Cutebiker is the the town's local enthusiasm enthusiast and mayor of Gravity Falls. He is most known for saying, "Git 'em! Git 'em!" multiple times through out the show. History Season 1 He first appears in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" at the opening day of fishing season at the lake along with other residents of Gravity Falls. He follows Manly Dan's boat and cheers for him as he catches a fish from underwater and starts punching it. In "Headhunters," when Dipper interrogates Manly Dan on the murder of Wax Stan in Skull Fracture, he walks up to Manly Dan and starts to cheer him on as he rips off the robotic arm from the arm-wrestling machine and starts beating the machine with it. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he is among the crowd surrounding Mabel and Gideon on their first "date," and pressures Mabel to accept Gideon's invitation to a ballroom dance. He appears once again in "Dipper vs. Manliness" at the Mystery Shack, wanting to get his Christmas shopping done early, and asks Stan that there's anything in "the spirit of the season." Grunkle Stan shows him a bowl full of "crystals" and he remarks, "Ha, ha, looks like broken glass." Stan asks him, "What are you, a cop?" He is also seen looking at a fur trout and asks if Stan has it in a different animal. Eventually he is locked inside the Mystery Shack so that Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan can go to Greasy's Diner, and Tyler is seen trying to decide between buying a puma shirt or a panther shirt. Tyler appears in "Irrational Treasure,"eating meat with Manly Dan on Pioneer Day. At the Mystery Fair in "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel bumps into Tyler while she is running off to win a pig, causing him to drop his drink. Tyler reappears in "The Deep End," where he cheers for Mr. Poolcheck as he chases Soos at the Gravity Falls Pool. He is seen again in "Boyz Crazy" watching Sev'ral Timez play at the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet. He cheers for Pacifica's friends as they fight each other during the concert. In "Gideon Rises," he is among the disappointed townspeople when it is revealed that Gideon has been spying on the entire town to compensate for his fake psychic abilities. As Sheriff Blubs is about to arrest Gideon, the officer turns to Tyler for his cue. He tearfully says his catchphrase, "Git 'em, git 'em!" Season 2 In "Scary-oke," he attends the party wearing a shirt that's half the puma and half the panther designs from the shirts in "Dipper vs. Manliness." In "Sock Opera," he attends Mabel's sock puppet performance, "Glove Story: A Sock Opera." In the "Little Gift Shop of Horrors," Tyler runs a stall selling wind chimes called "Sev'ral Chimez," a reference to Sev'ral Timez. Later, he is seen at the bowling alley where he trips over a bowling ball accidentally thrown by Stan. In "The Love God," he is shown as being one of the Love God's groupies. In "Northwest Mansion Mystery," when the doors are open to common folk such as him for the Northwest Fest, he says "git it, git it," and storms into the Northwest Manor along with the rest of the crowd. In "Not What He Seems," as he is walking through town, the Universe portal causes Earth to lose its gravity, and thus he and the others are rose from the ground but falls back down shortly after. As Tyler wonders what happened, he believes the Earth hiccupped, but Lazy Susan assures him that it was probably just a baby-sized earthquake, and Tyler responds by saying, "Aww, baby-sized!" In "A Tale of Two Stans," his younger self is shown cycling in front of Stanford's cabin with his mother. The portal causes a blackout and beams of light to escape the shack. Later, he visits the Mystery Shack (or Murder Hut) as one of its first customers. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he appears as one of the candidates for mayor of Gravity Falls. At the end of the episode, he becomes mayor as he was the only eligible candidate due to Stan Pines having a large criminal record and Bud being possessed by Gideon. Also, Tyler was the only candidate who actually filled out their paperwork. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of him from "Gideon Rises" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Tyler appears briefly with a crowd of townspeople in an attempt to send Bill away from Gravity Falls at the start of Weirdmageddon. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Tyler is mentioned by Gideon as being "the load-bearing human" and by pulling him out, it causes Bill's throne to collapse. Personality Tyler appears to be good-hearted and nice. He is seen as a bit of a scatterbrain, not knowing what to buy when he visits the Mystery Shack. He acts flamboyant and he is also noted for being very effeminate and indecisive. He is a bit odd, due to doing his Christmas shopping in the summer. He often encourages characters to fight and cheers their crazy actions on by saying "Git em', git em'!" Appearance Tyler wears a green and white trucker hat similar to Dipper's (without a pine tree), a white (pale green in earlier episodes) tank top with a very low neckline, blue jean shorts, a belt with a large buckle, and large brown boots. He has light brown hair, a mustache, some chest-hair and small visible eyelashes similar to Mabel's. After being elected as the new mayor of Gravity Falls, he wears a black suit instead of white tank top, with a red-margin white sashes of blue "MAYOR" written. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Tyler has begun decorating his mansion with artisanal wind chimes. *He plans to fight crime with his new “Cut That Out, Guys!” initiative which mainly involves putting pictures of himself in high crime areas making an adorable, pleading face. *The message left for those who won the Cipher Hunt mentions the finder as the new mayor of Gravity Falls. It is unknown if this is canon or not, but if it is, this would mean that something either happened to Tyler, or he stepped down. ru:Тайлер Кьютбайкер es:Tyler Ruedabueno Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Adults